


Blank Slate: Laurel visits Slate

by TARDISpieandmore



Category: Blank Slate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISpieandmore/pseuds/TARDISpieandmore
Summary: What would happen if Laurel gets summed to Slate By Silver Mink and the Sovereigns.
Comments: 2





	Blank Slate: Laurel visits Slate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little short story that got in my head while trying to write part two of the other Blank Slate Story (Which is coming I promise)

Laurel wandered the halls of the palace, struggling to figure out where she was suppose to go. She was summoned here to attend a meeting with Silver Mink, so sort of introduction that she was to be a part of for some reason. Since the invitation was both from Silver Mink and the former king now Sovereign of Slate, Laurel knew she had to attend. When she had approached the gate and explained to the guards why she was there, showing the invitation to them, she was instructed to head to the library, but no one had told her where that was.

“How does anyone find anything in here? This palace is huge and there are so many different hallways. This is hopeless...” She muttered as she came to another intersection of halls.

“May I help you?”

Laurel spun and saw a woman coming down one of the other halls towards her. She was dressed in a beautiful dress of black and green silks and decorated with gold thread embroidery. Her brunet hair was pulled back and secured behind her head, out of her face, allowing the world to see how beautiful she was. She walked the halls boldly and confidently. Laurel could tell she was someone of importance.

“Oh yes please, if you would be so kind. My employer asked me to meet her in the library of the palace for an introduction meeting, but I have never been to the palace and honestly, I am completely lost”she explained.

The woman smiled, and gave a polite chuckle. I would be more then happy to help you find your way. As it so happens, I too am on the way to the library for what I am guessing is the same meeting.” 

Laurel smiled. “Well, as the meeting we are both attending is one of introductions, allow me to make the first one. I am Laurel. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Well Laurel, welcome to Slate and my home. I am Muriel.” 

“Oh, please forgive me.” Laurel replied as she curtsied. “I did not realize you were the new sovereign of Slate.”

“Oh that is quite alright. As you said, I am new. I can't expect someone I have just met to know who I am now can I?” Muriel laughed. “Now please, walk with me and we will head to this silly meeting my husband has deemed so important.” She added as she crossed to Laurel and linked her arm around one of hers.

Laurel smiled at the openness of the newly instated royal and allowed herself to guided down the empty halls. The two women fell into a casual conversation that just felt natural to Laurel, something that was uncommon for Laurel.

“Now, Laurel, I am going to be honest, I have heard someone talking about a Laurel relatively recently. Talking with you, I am hoping that you are the Laurel that they were talking about.”

“Why is that your majesty?”

“Oh please... I know my husband wants me to use a title, but I was born common. Please, Muriel is just fine.”

“Well, Muriel is what I will call you. May I ask why you are hopeful that I am the Laurel that this other person was talking about?”

“He talks so highly of this friend of his. And he is one of my closest friends, so a friend of his is a friend of mine.” 

Laurel was about to say something when a door down the hall from them opened and a single man stepped out into the hallway. He quickly glanced down the hall and came towards them when he saw the two ladies.

“my Sov.... Muriel, there you are. Gideon sent me to find you... well you and one other person who is meant to be joining us for this meeting.”

“Who else is missing?” Muriel asked, glancing at Laurel.

“As you know, this is a meeting to introduce you to someone that the royals of this kingdom have worked with for a while now. The head of this group seems to have asked that their right hand person to join us today.”

“Well, your search is at end sir. Muriel has already saved me from the maze of hallways in this palace.”Laurel replied.

“Oh... You work for Silver Mink? I never would have thought. Forgive me for saying this but, you are nothing like her.” 

Laurel smiled. “Something that is important in Silver Mink's and my line of business, you don't want to have to many people in one group who work the same way, so I will take that as a compliment” Laurel replied with a smile. “Now, it seems we have a group of people waiting for us.”

“Yes. We better not keep everyone waiting.” Muriel replied.

“This way ladies.” the man said as he motioned down the hall. He quickly took the lead and lead the pair of them towards the door he emerged from.

“Will i get this gentleman's name today? He seems nice” Laurel whispered as the women walked together.

Muriel laughed. “Alister, his name is Alister and he is taken,”

“Oh that is good. I wasn't asking about that Muriel. I am also seeing someone.” Laurel replied as something flashed in the corner of her eye, she glanced quickly and saw Collection watching them from down the hall. But more importantly, Laurel noticed that Alister's head seemed to glance in that direction. Laurel smiled. So this was Alister Laurel thought as the man tried not to let the appearance of a Timeless affect him to much as he opened the door to the Library.

“Muriel, after you..” Laurel said as she gave another curtsy. 

Muriel smiled and entered but waited for Laurel to follow inside before linking their arms again as they walked up to the table of people waiting for them.

“LAUREL!”

Laurel looked and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, but she quickly gathered herself and turned to face Silver Mink.

“Good afternoon Silver Mink, please forgive my lateness, I got overwhelmed by the maze of hallways in this place.”

“It is alright Peregrine. You are not late often, if ever. I am glad the Sovereign was able to find you.”

“Yes, she is my saviour today.”

“Very good. You may greet Gunther now openly if you wished.” Silver Mink said with a small smile.

“Thank you ma'am. Muriel, please excuse me.” Laurel said as she looked to the woman beside her.

“Of course.” Muriel replied as she went to take her seat next to her husband, which Laurel bowed to next before rushing around the table to where the initial yell came from and greeted Gunther. 

“Gunther. I am so happy to see you.” she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

“I can not believe you are in slate, and that you are the one my mother has been talking of since she arrived.”

“I have thrived under your mother guidance. I do believe that I have you to thank for that. After all, it was you who introduced me to your mother before you left for Slate.”

“Yes... yes I did. Please... please have a seat.” he said as he pulled out the chair that was between his chair and his mother's.

“Thank you Gunther. We will catch up fully after this meeting. We have much to talk about, if Silver Mink allows that is.” she added as she looked to the woman on her right.

“You will have time, don't you worry. I am not that mean.” Silver Mink replied.

Laurel smiled as she noticed Alister was taking the seat to Gunther's left and caught the smile that her friend gave the man. Things were starting to make sense. Laurel also noticed that Collection had joined them in the room as well.

“Silver Mink, would you care to introduce your person?” Gideon asked from his seat as Muriel took his hand in his, causing the male sovereign to smile.

“Of course your majesty.” Silver Mink said as she stood. “Your majesties, allow me to introduce my right paw, Peregrine Talon.” she said as Laurel stood and bowed in their direction. “She is the best I have and i believe one day, when i decide to retire, she will take over for me.” Silver mink stated, shocking even Laurel.

“Forgive me mother... but what would Cat Party say if he heard you say that?” Gunther asked.

“I believe he would be thrilled. Many men are scared that their love interests and their mothers will not get along. In this case, I believe Cat party should consider him self lucky that his mother not only likes her, but supports her, likes her, even cares for her like her daughter.”

Gunther looked confused for a moment. 

“I'll explain later” Laurel whispered, trying to put her friends mind at ease.

“Yes thank you.” Gunther replied as Silver Mink and Laurel sat down again. 

“Welcome to my kingdom Laurel. I do not think we have had the pleasure of meeting. Have you ever been to Slate before?” Gideon asked.

“No sir. I have passed through your kingdom but always on my way to other regions where issues have arisen when my particular skill sets are required or may help.”

“Interesting. And what do you think of the city of slate so far?” he continued.

“The city i beautiful sir, and from what i have heard in my short time here so far is that there are plans in place to make it even better, ideas being thought of by your wife i understand.” Laurel replied.

“Yes. Muriel has a beautiful mind and a heart for the arts. When she tells me of the ideas that she has for the city, I can not help but smile.”

“Well, if i may make a suggestion sir if these plan involved more new people visiting the palace, I would maybe think of writing up some maps, or having guards give directions to where people are trying to go. I fear that is why i was late, your palace is a maze of turns.”

Gideon laughed. “I will look into that. Alister, please make sure to talk to the guards about helping guests get to their destination.”

Silver Mink chuckled. “As you can see, Laurel has the ability to make anyone feel comfortable enough around her that they listen to her and her ideas. She has been able to talk several leaders in Rasa out of doing some terribly stupid things.”

“that is a gift any leader would wish to have. I can see why you value her skills.”

“Your highness, that is but one of her skills, the one she used on you a moment ago. The rest of her abilities vary, like mine do.”

“If I might ask a question.” Muriel chimed in, looking between her husband and Silver Mink.

“Of course my love.” Gideon replied.

“Silver Mink introduced you using one name, you used another, i understand code names, but did you use your real name with me?”

“Laurel smiled. “I did Muriel. As it was the same name that Gunther here yelled out when we entered the room together.”

Muriel smiled. “So you are the Laurel hes mentioned. That is all i needed to know.” she replied with a smile across the table.

“Allow me to introduce officially my wife, Muriel, you know Gunther, my advisor, and to his left is Alister. He is the captain of the Royal Guard and our dear friend.”

Laurel looked down the table and noticed that Alister's focus seemed to be honed in on something else in the library. She followed his line of sight and noticed that he was watching Collection intently. She looked back and noticed that Alister himself had a Timeless with him, but one Laurel had not met yet. She glance back at collection who mouthed after.

“I wanted Peregrine to be here as in the next while, I could be busy in other parts of the world. If that is ever that is the case, she would be the one I sent here to assist you.” Silver Mink explained, bringing Laurel's attention back to the meeting.. “Not to mention, she and Gunther have always gotten along well.”

Gunther smiled. “She has been one of my closest friends since childhood.”

Muriel looked at Silver Mink. “If I may ma'am. I'd like to propose an idea to you.”

“What is that your majesty?” Silver Mink replied.

“You say that you have a lot of business coming up in other parts of the world. Slate is going into a time when we may have a lot of need for your organization's special skill set.” Muriel stated.

“From what his Sovereign has told me, it is possible.” 

“I propose that Peregrine maybe stationed here in the city of slate for a period of time. That way we have quick access to someone of your organization when we need them.”

Silver Minks thought for a moment. “Would the Sovereigns allows Peregrine and I to step aside and discuss this proposal?”

“Of course.” Gideon said with a nod.

“Peregrine, would you step aside with me?' Silver Mink asked as she turned to her.

“Of course, Madam.” She said, standing up. Moving quickly, she stood behind Silver Mink's chair pulling it out for her boss to stand. Silver Mink then led her away from the table so they could talk in private.

“What do you think of her proposal?” Silver Mink asked when she was sure they could not be heard by the rest of the group. 

Laurel quickly glanced at Collection who simply nodded. “Is this me allowed to talk openly and honestly?” 

“Please. You are one of the few people I actually value the thoughts of.”

“I think it is a good idea. You have often spoken of the ghosts that haunt you when you have to come to Slate. If you were to place someone there that you trust, doesn't have to be even, but then you wouldn't have to face those ghosts as often.”Laurel replied.

“If I said you are the only one I would trust with this, would you take this assignment?” 

“What about Zephyr? She is already in Slate most of the time?” 

“This is true, but she has talents that I often need else where. Your talents would be very useful here. And just like her, you would do a great job of keeping an eye on Gunther. And, Oliver would be allowed to come here when I do not have him on assignment.” 

“If you wish me to work from here for the time, I will take this assignment.”

Silver Mink nodded. “Now, lets get back to the group and tell them our thoughts.” Silver Mink said before she lead the way back to the table, Laurel right behind her. She helped Silver Mink into her chair before returning to hers. Gideon, what do you think of your wife's idea?” Silver mink started off conversations once more.

Gideon looked at Muriel before looking back at Silver Mink. “I think she is up to something, but I agree with her. Sometimes we need someone with you skill set quickly. Having someone other then Gunther and Zephyr in the city would be nice, as both of them have made names for themselves.”

“I agree, as does Peregrine. 

“I do have one condition,” interjected Laurel.

Everyone turned to look at her.

“And may I ask what that is?” Gideon questioned.

“I have someone special in my life. He needs to be able to come and see me freely when he is not out on assignment from Silver Mink. I understand that it might not be an issue for you your majesty, but to Gunther, it maybe the end of all agreements.” Laurel explained as she glanced at Silver Mink who was smiling.

“Lau... Peregrine... There is no one who you could date that would cause me to do that.” Gunther started.

“No one? Silver Mink questioned, looking and watching her son carefully.

“It's not like you are dating... wait...” he started before glancing between his mother and friend, both who were looking at him waiting for him to finish.

“Not my brother...” 

“Indeed, Cat Party and I are together, and I will not end what we have to be here. He means to much to me.” Laurel explained.

“Wait... You are dating Silver Mink's other son, is that she said he would be okay with you taking over?” Gideon asked.

“Indeed, as he and I would be doing it together.” Laurel replied 

“Well, I think this is an agreement that this city needs at the moment, Gunther, as my advisor, I would like to hear your thoughts on this... not on who she is seeing, that is between you and her.”

“I... I think having someone with the ability to charm people like Peregrine can is a skill I think we could use in the days to come. It is important enough that I would put everything that I have against brother aside if meant having her near by.” 

Laurel smiled and looked back at the Sovereigns. “With that in mind, I would be honoured to relocate here to work with you.” 

“How long would it take you to relocate here?” Muriel asked.

“Due to the life style and work I do, I don't have a lot of things other then my tools of trade. So must of my things are already here at the one of the inns. What i don't have on me, Silver Mink keeps at her head quarters.”

“Which I will gladly send to you if you'd like once you have settled in.” Silver mink added.

“You could always stay here in the palace. At least until you find a place you'd like.” Muriel offered.

Laurel smiled at the woman across the table from her. “I'd like that. I can go grab my stuff for the inn after we finish up here.”

“Was there anything else you need Sovereigns?” Silver Mink asked.

“Not at this time Ma'am. Thank you for meeting with us. We know you are busy.”

“I will do my best to be here when you call your majesty. But I must be off to my next destination.” Silver Mink stated as she stood from her chair.

“Allow me to see you out Mother.” Gunther said as he stood to go with her. “Laurel, would you wait for me, I would really like to go with you. It seems we have much to catch up on.” he asked,

“How about I wait here for you.” she suggested.

“Do you two mind if I join you for the this walk as well?” Alister asked.

“Not at all” Laurel replied. “Why don't you wait here with me until Gunther get back.”

“Sounds good to me.” Alister replied.

“Don't scare him to much darling.” Silver Mink said as she took Laurel's hand.

“I make no promises. Have to see if he's good enough for one of my closest friends.” she replied with a smile.

“Well... he was at least a few weeks ago.” Silver Mink replied, shooting a glace at the two men, causing them both to turn a bright shade of pink. 

“You will have to fill me in on that sometime.” Laurel said with a smile.

“Be safe and be careful my dear.” 

“I will be. You trained me well.”

“Its not you that I am worried about.” Silver Mink replied as Gunther walked over and offered his arm to his mother.

“Hey now, I am cautious.” he replied as Silver Mink wrapped her around his and he lead her from the room.

“Muriel, would you care to take a walk with me in the gardens?” Gideon asked.

“I would love too dear.” Muriel said as she wrapped her arm around his and they left the library together, leaving Alister and Laurel together with the Timeless friends.

“You know, I think Collection was almost uncomfortable with how intently you were staring at him.” laurel said as she went to stand beside where he was leaning.

“I just haven't seen him in awhile.” Alister replied before realizing. “Wait... You see him?”

“And him.” she added, motioning to the man beside Alister. “I just don't know who he is. I thought I had met all the Timeless.” she mentioned, glancing at Collection.

“Well, Myth is first of all, rather new to being a Timeless. He also tends to stay pretty close to Alister.” Collection explained.”

“The way that we work together or in a different sense?” Laurel asked.

“Wait wait wait, you are the first person I have seen who is aware of the Timeless and isn't... afraid of them.”

“You don't seem to spooked... oh...” she glanced at collection. “He was Sentinel... You were telling me about him.” 

“Yes, Alister was a Timeless before Muriel earned the right to bring him back. It was the end of her strong Necromancer powers. But she used them well in the end.” Collection explained.

“But that doesn't explain why... sorry, Myth was it... stays so close to him.

“Myth was alive at one point. When he was... we were... together...” Alister explained, blushing slightly.

“Ah, he died and you came back... oh... and now...” she looked at Myth, “I'm betting your not a fan of Alister and Gunther being all cute and sweet on each other... and having Silver Mink walk in on them.”

“I thought you didn't know about that.” Alister replied, sounding slightly scandalized.

“Sorry Alister, Silver Mink told me. So that I wouldn't make the same mistake if I ever encountered the two of you. Her words were “Learn from me... when it comes to Gunther... Knock... or lock the door.” so I can only assume.”

“So this is Laurel that I have heard so much about.” Myth said, breaking his silence.

“That I am.” Laurel replied with a smile. 

“Mhm, you are one I'll have to watch I think.” 

“When you aren't Ghost stalking your Ex you mean.” Laurel replied, causing Collection to break into one of his rarely seen smirks.

“It is not stalking... I am just looking out for him...” Myth countered.

“While terrorizing his new interested... hmm Yes that is stalking in my books.” Laurel replied as Gunther enter the library. 

“What are you two talking about in here?” He asked as he walked up to the them and stopped next to Alister.

“Just getting to know each other.” Alister replied.

“It seems we share a certain talent... and being I've been informed you are not able to see them but know they are around Gunther, give me one second.” she said as she looked at Myth. “I am watching you. Leave my friends love life alone.” 

“Wait... you...” Gunther started.

“I owe you an apology Gunther. When you first told me about the beings who seem to watch everything that we do, I didn't believe you. Now I have had my eyes open and I've been wanting to say that to you since.”

“So... You see the Timeless.” Gunther clarified

“And work with them, yes. Collection in particular.” she replied

“You will have to tell me that story.” Gunther commented.

“I will gladly give you all the details on the way to the Inn.” Laurel suggested.

“Shall we go then? I curious about the girl who just tried to intimidate Myth.” Alister commented as he glanced at the aforementioned Timeless.

“Let's go then. By the way, have you had a chance to meet Oliver, Gunther's brother?”

“Well as a matter of fact... I have...” Alister replied as the three of them walked out of the library together.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again want to thank the creators and actors who bring Blank Slate to life on the Scabby Rooster, for creating a world that inspires me.
> 
> PJ, one, thank you for Alister. Two thank you for taking time out of your busy and overwhelming schedule to answer a silly fans questions. Any time you give me I more then appreciated
> 
> Wes, thank you for Gunther and Oliver. Both characters are amazing.
> 
> Fei- Thank you for encouragement not to seek perfection. Im taking that to heart and going to let this story be as it is.
> 
> Kai- thank you for The work you put into Gideon, I hope I did him justice in this story
> 
> Rachel- You bubbly ray of sunshine. Thank you for Muriel, who often voice my thoughts as I see them. (Your "Saucy" in "Dude where's my Gunther" is still a favorite) Thank you for allowing to write something with Muriel. 
> 
> Zachary- I MISS COLLECTION... But you know that. Thank you for sharing more and more of Collection mind with me.
> 
> Dakota- I know we take jabs at each other... every moment we can... Baby myth do do do do do do ... sorry, that just come out of no where... Thank you for Myth. He is actually one of my favorite Timeless.
> 
> To the other eyes of the world. Thank you for putting up with me in Chat. I love you all.


End file.
